Broken
by romanticidiot
Summary: It's a red full moon and it affects a certain werewolf more than he thought possible. Everyone goes into a panic, but one person is more worried than the rest. Warning: Slash content ahead. Not your ship, get off, I wont' make you pay full fare. RLSB
1. Default Chapter

WARNING: Slash content ahead! No likey no ready! If this isn't your ship, get off at the next port. Or whatever, just don't flame me because you don't have the nerve or the inspiration to read something beatiful.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine. None of it...Except if I make a mistake, then it's mine.

_BROKEN_

_By Elizabeth Tears aka Secret Slashyness_

88--88

The problem was not that it was a full moon, although that was part of it. The problem was that it was a red full moon and that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. There hadn't been a red moon in his memory of being affected by the phases of the moon and he hadn't known what it would do to him.

He hadn't known that the transformation, always painful, would double, even triple in intensity. He hadn't known that he, even with his high threshold of pain, would be brought shaking, sobbing and screaming to his knees in pure agony.

He hadn't known that it would feel like being torn apart by savage animals, ripping at his sensitive human skin. He hadn't known that it would feel as though he was desperately on fire, being consumed by insatiable fingers of heat licking at his skin.

He hadn't known that his muscles would seize up completely so that when his companions arrived, he wasn't able to move to greet them. He hadn't known that the great shaggy dog would go into a panicked frenzy and almost reveal himself to the authorities in Hogwarts. He hadn't known that for once, James would be the logical reasoning of the fiasco and send Peter (in human form) to find Madame Pomfrey.

He hadn't even known that he would pass out in wolf form, still hurting, only to wake up to shattering pain as he transformed back to a very fragile looking Remus Lupin.

88-88

Madame Pomfrey, after doing a thorough examination, said that there was nothing more she could do for him and that he might as well recuperate in the dorm, providing the truth about his illness didn't surface. She fought down the clamours of hurt voices telling her that they would never _ever_, even under the Imperious curse, betray Remus's secret. (Again, Sirius added bitterly, guiltily)

She didn't ask them how they knew the truth about Remus or how they knew he was hurt, or how they could approach him as a wolf and not get mauled.

She just accepted that Sirius Black and two other frantic 7th Years burst through her hospital doors with a wounded, weak Remus in his arms and demanded that she fix him.

She simply gave in to the unavoidable fact that if she didn't let Remus go back to the dorm, she would have to find beds for three anxious, immovable Marauders.

So that was how she came to find herself dressed in her nightgown, standing in the doorway of her hospital, seeing her most frequent and most endearing patient off down the hallway in the arms of a boy who hadn't let go of him all through her examination.

Watching the three boys and one in particular fuss over their werewolf friend gave Madame Poppy Pomfrey a suspicion that Remus Lupin would get more care and attention in his dorm than he could ever receive in the hospital wing.

And she was glad.

Everyone should have someone who loved them that much and Remus had that one person and two others to boot. Which was good, she mused, because Remus needed twice as much as anyone else.

88--88

"Be _careful,_ Padfoot!" James hissed, hitting said Padfoot sharply over the head. "He doesn't need a concussion as _well_ as a red moon transformation!"

"I _know that_, Prongs!" Sirius replied heatedly. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't know how to look after my Moony!"

"Since when did we lose communal ownership and Moony became primarily your property?" James demanded, breathing heavily.

"I don't think he belongs to anyone." Peter cut in quietly.

"Shut up, Wormtail!" The black haired, black tempered boys snapped in unison.

They were saved from further conflict on the topic of ownership of Remus as they had reached the dorm and thus had to be extraordinarily quiet. It wouldn't do to have to explain why Remus was cowering in Sirius's arms and being carried into the dorm, obviously too injured to walk on his own.

For once when not executing a prank, James, Sirius and Peter cooperated and managed to get Remus into bed, merely shirtless because there was no one had the stomach to take off more than that. Nobody who wanted to admit it, anyway.

Eventually, after much grunting and sharply snapped comments, Remus was lying peacefully on his back with his hands folded neatly over his stomach. The three remaining Marauders gathered silently around his bed, looking uncomfortably down at their unconscious friend.

"So … so what do we do now, then?" James asked eventually.

"I … suppose we just let him … sleep it off." Sirius replied uncertainly.

"Right." Peter agreed and made as though to leave and go to bed. He stopped hesitantly as he realized no one else had moved.

"Guys?" He asked. "I thought we were going to let him sleep?"

"He _is_ sleeping." James replied absently, still staring at the wounded boy. "I don't think our presence is going to make much difference."

Sirius didn't say anything.

"It might not make any difference to Remus, but it's going to make a difference to you if you don't get some sleep." Peter said gently, tugging on James' arm.

James looked away reluctantly.

"Do you think so?" He asked worriedly, almost as though he was seeking reassurance.

Peter nodded.

"Remus isn't going to know if you're waiting there or not and you know you don't perform well without sleep. You have Quidditch practice tomorrow, as well, don't forget." He said with some authority.

"Oh … okay." James said slowly and followed Peter to their own beds and lay down.

Peter gave an uncertain glance at Sirius, still bent over Remus' bed. Perhaps he should try and coax Sirius into bed as well? But he dismissed the notion. Remus was Sirius's carer, not Peter. Peter's charge was James and James alone. Let Sirius sort himself out. However, James, at that moment, decided to sit up and blink blearily at Sirius's hunched figure.

"Padfoot?" He called quietly. "Are you going to bed?"

"No." Sirius replied. "I think I'm going to sit with him for a while longer."

James began to reply, but seemed to think better of it. He shrugged instead.

"Okay." He said. "Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight." Sirius echoed and the room was silent.

Moments later, Sirius was the only one left awake and that was the way he liked it.

Taking a sideways seat on the edge of the bed, he continued to stare unabashedly at the wounded werewolf in front of him. The scant amount of dim light the window allowed was barely enough to see by, but Sirius was loathe to make any light lest he wake anyone else. So instead he continued his observations in the strange half light.

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes watered and his heart broke at the sight of the boy in front of him. There was only one way to describe Remus.

Broken.

He looked like a neglected child's toy. His ribs were broken and he was spotted with fresh bruises on every part of his pale skin. He bore numerous nasty looking deep cuts, an especially severe one slashed down his eyebrow. His expression was that of painful suffering and Sirius knew that it was probably warranted.

He wiped away the steady run of tears from his cheeks, unaware that he had even been weeping. Sighing to himself, he lay down on the bed next to Remus and supported his head in his hand, gazing down at the unconscious boy. As an afterthought, he flicked his wand and closed the curtains.

More tenderly, more gently than he had ever touched anyone before, he carefully brushed the hair away from Remus' eyes.

"Get well soon, Moony." He whispered. "You're breaking my heart …"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, that's the first chapter in this story. It's only my third slash, so I don't know how good it's going to be. It won't be a very long story, I don't think, so don't beg too much for updates. I'm not the best updater in the world. Anyway, yeah, that's about all there is to say for it, but I hope you enjoy it, whenever I get around to updating, and I also hope you review if you like it.

Lizzy :D


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: You should probably know that this is Slash from A) the summary and B) The warning in the first chapter, but just in case you missed it: this is Slash. Male/Male. If this isn't your ship, get off and swim. Thanks, LizzY D

DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine. None of it. Except if I make a mistake, then it's mine …

88--88

Moony never moaned. It was one of the first things Sirius learnt about his friend.

Even when his stomach ached from too much chocolate, Moony never moaned.

Even when Sirius caught him on his back and tickled him until he either gave in or hexed his antagonist, Moony never moaned.

Even when they were caught in the execution of a prank and were sure to end up with detention, Moony never moaned.

But Moony was moaning now.

Coming back up to the dorm to collect his spellbooks between classes, Sirius was the only one who heard him. Advancing cautiously and curiously, he moved quickly forward in an attempt to discover the source of his friend's discomfort.

If he _was_ in discomfort, that was.

Sirius flushed as certain images flashed through his mind.

Remus moaning as a faceless figure did unmentionable things to unmentionable places.

Remus moaning as he _contemplated_ someone doing unmentionable things to unmentionable places.

Remus moaning as …

Sirius hastily banished the thought of Remus' moans as he, Sirius, did unmentionable things to unmentionable places.

Clearing his throat to psyche himself up, he pushed on the door and quietly slipped inside the room.

The moaning stopped abruptly as he did so, lending more credibility to the theory that Remus was … with … was doing … was not moaning in pain.

Sirius cleared his throat again, more pointedly this time.

"You can open the curtain, Sirius." Came a weary voice from the direction of the now silent moans. "I won't bite you anymore."

Sirius laughed nervously, the suddenness of the invitation startling him and putting him on edge. He crossed the room and pulled back the curtains as he had been bid. He readied himself for the embarrassing scene of rumpled sheets, clothing that didn't belong there and perhaps a person as well … and was surprised to find that Remus was in exactly the same position as Sirius had left him, without even a wrinkle in the sheets.

"You needn't look so surprised." Remus observed mildly. "Were you expecting me to be … entertaining someone?"

Sirius flushed again, taken off guard by Remus' astute observation.

"Well, really, Sirius!" Remus exclaimed dryly. "You actually expected me to be in bed with someone the morning after a full moon?" He rolled his eyes. "Ignoring the fact that I feel like shite, there is no one who would _get_ into bed with me, on _any_ morning, even if I_ wanted_ them to."

"Shut it with that, Remus." Sirius snapped, surprise making him harsh. "You _know_ there's nothing wrong with you!"

Remus didn't say anything and Sirius changed the topic.

"How did you know it was me, anyway?" He demanded, depositing his armful of books on the floor near his bed

"I smelt you." Remus answered casually.

"You _smelt_ me?" Sirius repeated, straightening up. "How can you do that?"

Remus fixed him with a look.

"I'm a werewolf, if you had forgotten that." He said sarcastically.

"No, I hadn't, actually." Sirius responded with equal sarcasm. "But I didn't know you could_ smell_ people."

"Of course. Every sense is heightened. I heard you coming up the stairs, felt your footsteps and then smelt you. It isn't usually this strong, I admit. It's the morning after the moon, though, so everything is more sensitive." He grimaced as he attempted to move a little in the bed.

Sirius was by his side instantly.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously, peering down at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Remus grunted, shifting ever so slightly. "It's just that all my joints appear to have locked up and it's hell to move."

"Can I do anything for you?" Sirius asked, feeling stupid.

Remus looked up hopefully.

"Would you? It's not much, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better."

"Uh, yeah." Sirius replied doubtfully. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Scratch my cheek?" He asked sheepishly. "I woke up with the itch this morning and I can't seem to make myself move all this muscles to do it …" He trailed off hopefully as his eyes met Sirius'.

"You don't have to." He added quickly, as Sirius hesitated. "It's okay if you don't want to … ah …" He broke off as Sirius carefully leant forward and gently took Remus' cheek in his hand and scratched gently.

"There?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Mmm." Remus agreed, his eyes closed. He pushed his face harder into Sirius' grasp and Sirius took it as a sign he needed a harder scratch.

Anyone else would probably have laughed at such a request, but Padfoot Black knew the importance of a good scratch and so willingly indulged Remus' itch.

"Thanks for that." Remus said eventually. "It was growing quite unbearable when you came up. I was forcing myself to move my arm just before you appeared. It's funny," he continued after a moment. "It's not that I can't move for fear of pain, we know I'm beyond that. It's more that I simply _can't_ move my limbs, no matter how much I tell them to. I guess it's like being paralysed except that I can still feel everything." He sucked thoughtfully on his bottom lip as he considered it.

"I could … you know … give you a … um … sort of a … a massage … you know, to … um … loosen the muscles … if … if you'd like." Sirius stuttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding Remus' eyes.

"A massage, eh?" Remus mused. "Well, it'd be nice … but you should really get to class." He finished reluctantly.

Sirius was surprised at his own disappointment.

"It's only Divination." He said scornfully, dismissing it.

"Don't be sceptical." Remus admonished. "Divination is very important when harnessed properly."

"It's not going to get harnessed properly if nobody can learn it because the Hogwarts Divination teacher is a daft old codger who smells of …" Sirius retaliated.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "You shouldn't say things like that!"

But his words had little emphasis because Sirius could see that he was fighting a smile.

"So do you want a massage or are you sending me to Divination?" He made a face to indicate which he would prefer and Remus laughed.

"I should make you go." He said, sighing. "But you will skip anyway, so I'd do best to let you stay, no?"

Sirius looked up, startled.

"How did you know I was going to skip?" He demanded.

"I smelled your guilt." Remus replied vaguely. "So how do you intend to do this?"

"Well, we have to get you onto your front." Sirius said, turning his mind to the task at hand.

"That could be a problem." Remus observed objectively. "Unless … do you think you could levitate me and sort of push me over?"

Sirius laughed at the absurdity of it and then reconsidered.

"That might just work." He agreed. "Okay then, get ready."

He retrieved his wand from his pocket and stepped back.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He commanded and Remus rose into the air, bringing the bed sheets with him.

Sirius had a fight to keep from laughing and losing concentration. Remus was an outrageously ridiculous sight. He was suspended above the bed, the sheets hanging in a bedraggled state down his sides, while a wryly irritated look fixed itself on his face.

"And putting my down, now, Sirius. That's a good dog." He said, his voice coming out slightly strained.

Sirius inclined his head in assent and stepped forward, gently pushing his suspended friend so that he flipped over as though resting on an axis. Carefully he lowered Remus back onto the bed and then collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, your face!" He groaned, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Remus attempted to give off an aura of annoyance and disapproval, but his lips twitched and he, too, found himself giving in to his mirth.

That was something Sirius had always loved about the werewolf; his ability to laugh at himself.

"Okay then." He said eventually. "Now all I need is some sort of oil …"

"Is sunflower oil okay?" Remus offered unexpectedly.

Sirius blinked.

"Sunflower oil would be perfect, but where are we going to get any?"

"In my trunk." Remus replied, indicating the object in question.

Glancing uncertainly at his friend in the bed, Sirius moved hesitantly towards said trunk and carefully cracked it open. There, just as Remus had predicted, was an innocent bottle of sunflower oil nestled incongruously between Remus' socks. He straightened up and turned to the bed, holding the bottle aloft.

"Why on earth do you have sunflower oil in your trunk?" He asked in a queer tone of voice, his eyebrow half cocked.

"Because my Mother read somewhere that sunflower oil will cure the lycanthropy if I take it every full moon." Remus replied, sounding as though he was long weary of his mother's efforts.

"Do you take it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I think not." Remus told him. "It tastes awful and it's never going to work. I give it to Hagrid for his … whatever they are."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as they both realized that now it was time to continue with the massage scheme.

Moving hesitantly forward, he held the sunflower oil forward, as though brandishing it to prove his intentions.

"You'd better put a silencing and 'Take no notice' charm on the chamber." Remus cut in logically, interrupted Sirius' thoughts.

Sirius hesitated and then did so, closing the curtains carefully.

When he turned back to Remus, he found the werewolf watching him as best he could.

"You don't have to do this, you know." He said. "I'll recover in a few days anyway."

"No, it's okay." Sirius negated, shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at his task and then gasped. He had never noticed it before, probably because Remus had never exposed his back to anyone before. He noticed it now, however, and he was shocked.

Remus' lithe back was littered with the tiny indentations that were scars. There was barely a spare patch of skin that hadn't been maimed in some way. It seemed a hideous and needless destruction of something beautiful and it almost made Sirius ache.

"I'm sorry." Remus said, trying to shift as though to move away. "It's disgusting, I shouldn't have made you look at that."

Sirius hurriedly laid a hand on the scarred back and kept him in place.

"It's okay." He said quietly. "It's not disgusting."

Remus didn't respond, but he didn't try and move further away.

Risking Remus moving, Sirius removed his hand from his back and cracked open the sunflower oil bottle, pouring some of the cool liquid into his hand. He warmed it by rubbing his hands together and then gently placed his hands on Remus' back.

He felt Remus shiver as he slowly began to push his hands up his back, not putting any pressure on him just yet. After he had worked his way up to Remus' neck, he exerted more force and just as slowly moved his hands down his body, in large, forceful circles.

He could feel the rough texture of Remus' scars underneath his palms and fingers and he resisted the sudden, wild urge to trace each one gently. That urge became harder to ignore, however, as he reached a particular pressure point and Remus let out a low moan, causing Sirius' stomach to leap.

"Sorry." Remus said softly. "That just kinda … hit the spot."

"It's okay." Sirius replied, equally quietly. "Why … why did you think it was hideous?"

Remus didn't answer for a moment and then he sighed.

"Because it is. There is nothing attractive about a back full of deep, ugly scars."

"Who told you that?" Sirius demanded, outraged.

"It's common knowledge." Remus replied. "And … my parents always told me never to show my body to anyone because they would be repulsed and I'd be alone."

"I don't think it's repulsive." Sirius whispered and then bit his lip, flushing.

"Thanks." Remus told him. "But you don't have to pretend."

"I'm not!" Sirius exclaimed. "I honestly don't think there's anything wrong with your body."

Then he bit his lip harder as he realized the double meaning.

"Sirius, just stop it." Remus sounded tired. "You don't have to say there's nothing wrong with it when there obviously is. It's okay, I got used to the idea a long time ago and it doesn't matter anymore."

Sirius shook his head, but recognized the finality in his friend's tone.

Some time passed and Sirius changed his tactics to a forceful kneading of the yielding skin around Remus's shoulders. Another moan escaped, but Remus cut it short and Sirius whetted his lips to keep from thinking thoughts he should not be thinking.

"So what do I smell of, anyway?" He asked, suddenly curious.

"It's hard to describe." Remus replied. "The smell is just … you."

"Try?" He asked, wanting to know if it was a good smell or a bad smell.

"It's like … when something gets really warm, and you get that warm, sort of smoky smell. But then it's mixed with sweetness, because you suck sugar quills all day, and sometimes there's wet dog or whatever soap you've used." He sighed. "I'm not doing a very good job of describing it. Just accept that you smell of you and it's not … unpleasant."

Sirius flushed a little and felt cocky and then wondered if Remus could smell his self satisfaction.

"Can you like … smell emotions, too?" He asked, testing his theory.

The werewolf nodded.

"Most of the time. Fear is really pungent and unpleasant, that's why dogs attack when they know someone is scared of them. It's not viciousness, it's an inbred desire to rid the air of the smell."

"Hmm." Sirius mused.

More time passed, and Sirius found that he was having trouble thinking of anything but his hands on Remus' back, slippery oil dispelling any friction between them.

"Do you like anyone, Moony?" He demanded abruptly, desperate to keep his mind away from Remus' body. It was becoming a serious problem.

"Like anyone?" Remus repeated, his voice tinged with confusion.

"Yeah, like … romantically." Sirius hinted.

"Oh. Um … not really. There's been … one person for a long time, now, and I can't … look at anyone else." Remus admitted and Sirius was surprised at his frankness.

"Really?" He asked interestedly. "Who is it?"

He didn't really expect Remus to answer, and wasn't surprised when he didn't.

"It's kind of awkward." He told Sirius. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

"Er … okay." Sirius agreed, confused.

"What about you, Padfoot?" Remus teased. "Is there anyone special on your horizon?"

"Well, there wasn't." Sirius hesitated. "But now I've sort of … come to realize that … there's someone … Oh, never mind." He cut off, embarrassed.

How close he had been to telling Remus that last night, when he had been so uncharacteristically vulnerable, so hurt, Sirius had felt stirrings of protectiveness and caring and had finally realized what had been teasing him since start of Seventh year.

He mentally kicked himself. Remus was interested in someone else, and the elapsed time seemed to indicate more than a passing crush.

He dug viciously into Remus' rib cage to take out his anxiety on something physical. He immediately regretted it, as Remus convulsed suddenly and then stiffened. Moving slowly, he stretched languidly, and Sirius heard the muscles crack as they unstiffened. Remus carefully moved himself up to a sitting position and then met Sirius' eyes.

"You healed me." He joked lightly.

"Yeah." Sirius agreed, holding his hands out so as not to get oil on anything. "Uh, do you think you could …"

"Scourgify." Remus whispered, pointing his wand.

Sirius' hands were suddenly clean and he looked at a loss.

"Thanks." Remus said softly. "You'd better … get to class, or James is going to wonder what happened to you."

"Yeah, I … better had." Sirius said reluctantly and then pulled the curtain open, dismantling the spells. "See you … tomorrow morning, then? Or tea tonight?"

"Tomorrow morning." Remus affirmed. "I may be able to move, but I still don't feel like being sociable."

Sirius laughed and then awkwardly slid off the bed and fumbled for his books.

"Thanks again." Remus called as he reached the door. Sirius turned around and smiled involuntarily as he saw Remus, shirt off, sitting cross legged on his bed.

"Anytime, Moony." He replied.

"Be careful." Remus warned. "I might take you up on that."

Sirius smiled and slipped out the door. Safely on the other side, he leant his back against it.

"I only wish you would." He whispered and then started down the stairs to Muggle Studies.

88—88

_Bodies slick with oil, sliding gracefully over each other. A hand moving suggestively over a chest, the slippery surface driving him wild. A breath of air from a red mouth, darkly seductive eyes peering up at him. Hands entwined and chests pressed together, breathing heavy and synchronized._

Sirius woke to the same sensation as had been present in his dream. He moaned involuntarily, the last remnants of the strange dream slowly slipping away.

"Shh." His assailant whispered, his hot mouth near his ear. "They're still asleep and I didn't have time for a silencing charm."

"Remus?" Sirius whispered, his voice scratchy from sleep and his breathing ragged from his dream. "What are you doing here?"

"You were moaning." Remus said simply. "I came to return the favour of the massage to calm you down."

"Oh." Sirius said and tried to move. He was thwarted, however, as Remus was straddling his back, forcing him to remain on his stomach. "Is that your only purpose? 'Cos I'm awake now …"

He trailed off.

"No." Remus whispered and lifted himself up enough that Sirius could flip over and face him. "I came to tell you about this person I like."

Sirius lifted an eyebrow.

"Now? It's got to be 12 o'clock at night!"

"One in the morning, actually." Remus contradicted. "What better time to make a confession?"

"Uh, I dunno." Sirius admitted.

"So … ask me who I like." Remus commanded.

This was a very different Remus to the one Sirius was acquainted with.

"Who do you like?" Sirius repeated automatically.

"Someone you know very well." He replied. "Ask me what they look like."

"What do they look like?" Sirius asked, playing along.

"Black hair, blue (?) eyes, body to die for." Remus told him, lowering himself subtly down. "Ask me what they smell like."

"What do they smell like?" Sirius was having problems noticing anything but the nearness of Remus at that moment and his voice came out rather strangled.

"Like heat when something gets too hot. Like sugar quills, like wet dog and soap." Remus was extremely close now, his eyes dark pools of night. "Ask me what they did today."

Sirius' heart had leapt at the description of the mystery person's smell. Did he dare to hope..?

"What did they do today?" He whispered, unable to force any volume into his voice.

"They gave me a massage." Remus husked and Sirius' eyes widened as it finally sunk in.

Remus was telling him that he liked him. Loved him, even, if he had liked him for as long as he said. And now Sirius could tell Remus that he loved him.

Remus was waiting for a response. He seemed to give off an aura of laziness, but Sirius could tell, just by the little things he had noticed after long observation, that Remus was extraordinarily nervous.

"Can I tell you about the person I like?" Sirius asked, and watched with satisfaction as Remus pulled back, confused.

"If you want." He replied, sounding hurt.

"Ask me who I like." He demanded, borrowing Remus' phrase.

"Who do you like?" Remus repeated, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Someone you know very well." He returned. "Ask me what they look like."

"What do they look like?" Remus said dutifully, watching Sirius carefully.

"Beautiful golden hair, amber eyes, inspiringly injured back." He slowly brought his arms up to finger the rough scars on Remus' back.

He watched as comprehension dawned in Remus' eyes.

"Ask me what they smell like." He said.

"What do they smell like?" Remus asked.

"Well, they smell a lot like you." Sirius told him and before Remus could respond. "Ask me what they did today."

"What did they do today?"

"They let me give them a massage."

Suddenly they were together, their lips fused together as they massaged one another's mouths with their own.

In a dazed moment of sanity as Remus did unmentionable things to unmentionable places, Sirius thought to himself that his friend – or more – wasn't all that broken at all.

Finite.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Whew! What a story! This is one of the few stories that I've actually finished; you should feel proud that I finished it for you! Because I did, I actually sat down and wrote this for you guys because you gave me something like 6 reviews OVER NIGHT, and I was so shocked. So thank you so much to everyone and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not real good with the whole describing sensations things, and even worse with kissing scenes, so I just … chopped them short. Anyway, thanks for reading.

LizzY D

RESPONSES

ARGAILDAX – Sorry, yeah, I kinda cut them out altogether. This was never going to be a long fic, so I just kinda focussed on Sirius and Remus. Thanks for reviewing. D

SLASHED BY A HIPOGRIFF – Charming name! I try not to make Peter an idiot because I don't think he would have been like that before Voldemort because otherwise why would the Marauders be so nice to him and such? I think they really didn't know there was anything suss about him at all and that's why it was such a blow to Sirius and Remus when they found out. Anyway, that's my take on things. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reviewing! D

MISTHEA – Wow. Nobody's ever told me it was beautifully written before. Thank you so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing and your kind words. D

FRANNY MOON- Again, have never _ever_ been told my portrayals are in character! I always get told their OOC. Oh, well, thank you! I went to read some of your stuff and I think I reviewed, but then the fanfic server was down so I'm not sure if it went. Thanks for your words anyway. D

OZUMAS GIRL – lol, thanks for not begging. I do it all the time in reviews and I bug myself with my patheticness (that's not a word, is it?) Thanks for your review! D

TANYA J POTTER – Ah, I did go and read your stuff, but fanfiction wouldn't let me review. So the moment I post this, I shall go back and post a review. (I'm on a different computer now) Thanks for reviewing. D

CINDERED –HOPE- yeah, the last line was always going to be a killer. I think your review was fine, lol! Thanks for reviewing. D

KAYFH - I did update quickly! Well, kinda quickly and _very_ quickly for me. Thanks so much for reviewing! D

Sanguisiphiliac – Lol, your name was so tricky I had to copy yours from your profile, so I can't give you capitals. Sorry, lol. Anyway, thanks for your review.Wow, thanks for adding me to your favourites! mwuah. Lizzy D

AUDREY G BLACK – I'm glad you think Sirius is cute in this. He seemed kinda weird to me, but hey, I'm only the author. Lol, ignore me. Thanks for reviewing. d

AFFECTEDMANGO0- Wow, you review nearly everything of mine; thanks so much! Look, I didn't abandon it, just for you! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! Lizzy D

GILANA1- You were like my first review, I think. You're going to have to explain C2 thingamigiggy to me because I have yet to figure out what on earth it is. But I'm assuming it's a good thing, so 'thanks for adding me!' lol. Mwuah I am actually planning on reading your stuff, I am. But theyre chaptered fics, and I am actually planning to put a day or so aside to read them, because they look really good! Thanks for reviewing (I'm a HUGE fan of RL/SB too, we should form a club, lol) Lizzy D

Thanks again to all reviewers! I got 12 in like two days! And thanks to anyone else who reviews after I post this. I love you all!

LizzY D


End file.
